1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a base and an electronic device using the same and, more particularly, to a base capable of locking a host of an electronic device via a code lock and the electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With general electronization of information, electronic products (such as a personal computer) have been a necessary part in people's daily life. To allow users to freely obtain information, various kinds of electronic products are developed to facilitate carrying by the users, and various kinds of portable electronic devices, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a personal navigation device (PND) and so on, are developed. A common notebook computer is taken for example. The notebook computer provides a quicker and more convenient working mode for a business man because of high portability thereof. The notebook computer has gradually occupied the leading position of a desktop computer in the personal computer market.
Because of the portability of the portable electronic devices, however, weight and dimensions of the bodies of the portable electronic devices are limited. Further, the price of the portable electronic devices is so expensive that the portable electronic devices easily become the objectives that illegal persons covet, particularly in some auctions, exhibitions or public places. If the users do not pay attention, expensive notebook computers or main parts of minicomputers may be stolen or lost, which causes monetary losses and may further cause confidential files in the notebook computers or the main parts of the minicomputers to leak out.
To prevent the notebook computers from being unauthorizedly moved by persons other than the users, various kinds of security lock holes are disposed at casings of the notebook computers to be locked by steel cable burglarproof locks having lock heads, such that the notebook computers can be fastened to a table top or a table leg via the steel cable burglarproof locks thus to reduce a risk that the notebook computers are unauthorizedly moved by other persons, stolen, or lost. For example, both a burglarproof lock device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,394 and the steel cable burglarproof lock aforementioned are designs for main bodies of the locks.
Although current lock manufacturing technique has already improved structure strength and precision of the locks to reduce probability of unauthorizedly opening or damaging the locks, latch parts of the locks may still be pulled out forcedly and the casings of the products may be seriously damaged at the same time since most of casings of computer products are made of plastic or thin metal materials. Therefore, if external force exceeding structure strength of the computer casings is directly applied to pull the locks, the structures of the computer casings around the lock holes can be damaged thus to allow the locks to lose the security function. Thus, the notebook computers or the main parts of the minicomputers may be stolen to cause the confidential files thereof to be lost.
In addition, even if the common notebook computers or the main parts of the minicomputers have the security lock holes (such as a Kensington lock hole) for being locked by the users, important electronic components (such as a hard disk, a memory, a CPU and so on) of the notebook computers or the main parts of the minicomputers mounted to bases can still be easily taken away thus to cause the confidential files to leak out. For example, the main parts of the minicomputers are mounted to the bases conventionally. However, the main parts of the minicomputers can be taken away only by simple tools or even without a tool.